<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mad game by TheQueenInTheNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922041">mad game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth'>TheQueenInTheNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/F, Pre-Slash, Sister-Sister Relationship, lesbian!kora bc i think that would be neat:)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiaying leaves her girls in charge of the tea shop. Kora gets a little distracted by the firefighter sent to do the fire safety inspection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Johnson &amp; Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Kora/Piper (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mad game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a slow day at the tea shop so Kora didn’t think she really was to blame for spacing out a bit, watching the very attractive woman jogging on the treadmill in the gym across the street. She’d never really gotten the point of those huge windows that showed off the people working out inside but damn, did she get it now. She kind of wished the gym was closer. The woman’s arms looked muscular even from a distance and Kora wouldn’t have minded getting a better look at her.</p><p>She startled badly when her sister spoke up behind her,“You’ve been washing that mug for five minutes.”</p><p>She didn’t quite manage to tear her eyes away from the woman fast enough to glare at Daisy in a timely manner.“What, is it wrong to be thorough?”</p><p>Daisy chuckled, clearly having followed her gaze.“You useless little lesbian.” She ruffled her hair.“I’ll go check the fire exits are clear, yeah?”</p><p>“They always are,”Kora pointed out, even though they both knew that.</p><p>They were double checking a lot of unnecessary stuff that day, though, since the fire inspection would happen soon. Better safe than sorry. Mom had entrusted the shop to them to go on a vacation for the first time in years, after all.</p><p>She dried the very, very clean mug and took another one to wash, going right back to her daydreaming, even if the woman was now sadly gone.</p><p>Maybe she’d come in for some tea later, Kora thought.</p><p>She was not prepared for the woman to actually stand at the counter half an hour later when Kora returned from the back, chatting to Daisy without a care in the world.</p><p>She froze on the spot, the door hitting her in the back and making the other two women look around to her. The woman was now wearing a tanktop that confirmed everything Kora had assumed about her arms.</p><p>“That’s my sister Kora,”Daisy said and shot her an insufferably knowing grin.“Kor, this is Piper, she’s doing the fire safety inspection.”</p><p>“Hi there,”Piper said, with the most dazzling smile.</p><p>“Hngh,”Kora said.</p><p>Oh no. That wasn’t even a word. That wasn’t even close to a word.</p><p>“Hi,”she tried again. It came out a little croaky but at least it was an actual word this time.</p><p>“I was just telling Piper you’d be doing the walkthrough with her,”Daisy said.</p><p>Kora nodded and walked around the counter to lead the way.“Let’s go, then.”</p><p>“Sure.” Piper made to follow her but stopped after a few steps.“Uhm, are you bringing that?”</p><p>Kora looked down at the box she’d left to fetch in the first place, having forgotten she was carrying it. She flushed brightly and put it on the counter.“No, that would be weird. Which I’m not. I mean, I’m not weird.” Not that she was bringing that across very well just then. She took a deep breath that was nowhere near as calming as she’d hoped.“Should we start with the fire exits?”</p><p>“I’m right behind you,”Piper said.</p><p>Kora managed to actually function during the walkthrough, her brain cells recovering from the sight of Piper in that tanktop enough to seem like a competent adult and not the useless little lesbian Daisy teased her about being so accurately.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were nearly back at the door that she gathered her courage and asked,“Would you like to stay for a cup of tea? We have this new herbal blend that’s pretty great.”</p><p>“I don’t accept bribes,”Piper said, so seriously Kora’s heart sank.</p><p>“What? No, it’s not - I wouldn’t -”</p><p>“I was kidding,”Piper interrupted quickly.“I have to do two more shops down the road but maybe I’ll check it out some other time, yeah?”</p><p>“Coolio,”said Kora, as she had never before in her life. It was a word, at least, but it was somehow even worse than just making an odd sound.</p><p>Piper left, Kora slumped into the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands, and Daisy sat across from her, barely suppressing her chuckles.</p><p>“Oh my god,”Daisy said.“It’s embarrassing how little game you have. That was painful to watch.”</p><p>“Shut up!” Kora ignored her sister as much as possible while still talking to her.“Don’t criticise my game when your boyfriend unironically calls things ‘swell’.”</p><p>“Sometimes they actually are swell, though,”Daisy said, unperturbed. She knew Kora was just deflecting and it was way too much fun to tease her sister.“Sometimes they’re even coolio.” She nudged Kora’s leg with her foot.“Want me to light a trashcan on fire and see if she comes back?”</p><p>“Sure, ‘cause arson will make me look sane,”Kora snapped but she couldn’t stop herself from giggling.“If you want to cheer me up, try the cookie dough instead.”</p><p>“On it,”Daisy replied and headed to the back to fetch it.</p><p>At least they’d passed the inspection, Kora thought. And at least the embarrassment was over.</p><p>As if to prove her wrong, the bell over their door jingled and Piper poked her head back through the door.“Did you mean have tea <em> with </em> you?”</p><p>Her cheeks were a little flushed. Kora nodded and hazarded a small smile.</p><p>“Oh.” Piper’s lips curled into a smile, too.“I’d like that. And maybe we could grab dinner?” She rubbed at the nape of her neck sheepishly.“If that’s coolio with you, I mean.”</p><p>“Very coolio,”Kora said. She liked the word much more this time around.</p><p>Piper grinned and checked her watch.“I’ll be back in about three hours, then?”</p><p>“Perfect,”Kora said.</p><p>She watched Piper jog down the street to her next inspection, a pleased grin on her face. Who had no game now?</p><p>“Still you,”Daisy said when she posed that question to her sister a few minutes later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>